Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty
by Holz9364
Summary: Lisbon has a strange dream & Jane discovers that Lisbon talks in her sleep. Complete Jisbon fluff & a lot of childish humour!


**Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty**

**A/N - The parts in BOLD are the narrative parts of the story, the bits that come from the actual book & the rest is Lisbons thoughts. Enjoy :) **

The clock chimed 4am in the CBI; Teresa Lisbon was still in her office, sitting at her desk working on paperwork as she always did. As the clock chimed she began to feel the effects of the long day take over her, she was exhausted, but she couldn't go home, she didn't want to go home, she felt safer in her office, but she was just so damn sleepy…

As she felt herself drift into a state of complete calm she heard a loud voice begin to echo in her head.

"**Long ago there lived a good Agent named Minnelli. For many years Agent Minnelli and his wife wished and wished for a child."**

Lisbon opened her eyes in confusion as to where this mysterious voice was coming from, but she found herself in a small bedroom, the room of a little girl she assumed as there was a lot of pink and a crib.

"**At last their wish came true. The Agent and his wife named their daughter Teresa."**

Lisbon frowned as she looked down at the baby in the crib; it was definitely her as a child, but what the hell was going on?

"**A great feast was planned to celebrate the birth of the new Agent."**

The voice had drifted and Lisbon followed it down a corridor, she realised she was walking through the CBI and thn she entered a large ballroom full of people.

"**Everyone in the kingdom of Sacramento came to the feast." **

"**Mr Jane arrived with his son, Patrick. The two men decided that one day Patrick and Teresa would marry."**

Lisbons eyes popped out of her head as she watched Minnelli and Jane's father talking and laughing in a corner of the room. She walked closer to understand what they were saying.

"**That way our Kingdoms will always be united." Mr Jane told his son, Patrick."**

Lisbon was sure she was high or something, what the hell was happening?

"**Three good Agents came to the feast. Each had a special present for Teresa." **

Lisbon snickered at the sight of Cho & Rigsby with wings, Van Pelt got away with it, but the two boys really didn't…

"**Grace waved her wand. 'I give you the gift of beauty.' "**

In the scenario just that happened and then the Rigsby fairy came along…

**"My gift shall be the gift of song." said Wayne."**

Lisbon snickered.

"**And my gift…" began Kimball. Suddenly a blast of wind blew open the ballroom doors."**

Lisbon watched as the doors flew open, she felt like she was in some weird personalised storybook.

**"A bright flame filled the room. Then the wicked Agent, Hightower, appeared from the flame."**

Lisbon glared at the woman, trust Hightower to be the evil villain in this fairytale world.

"**You did not invite me to the feast, Agent Minnelli. But I, too have a gift for Teresa." Hightower pointed at the cradle. "Before the sun sets on her 16****th**** birthday, Teresa will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. And she will die!"**

Lisbon watched sceptically as everyone in the room watched the scene in horror, right cause spinning wheels can totally kill you, uh huh.

"**Seize that creature!" shouted Minnelli. But Hightower disappeared in a cloud of smoke."**

"Evil." Lisbon muttered as she accepted the fact that she was stuck here and no could see or hear her, she was merely an observer.

"**Luckily Kimball still had his magical gift to give. The good Agent could not undo the evil curse."**

"Thanks a lot Cho."

"**But he could soften it."**

Lisbon shrugged, "Okay I take that back."

"**Kimball waved his wand, "Sweet Teresa." He said, "Not in death, but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you'll keep. From this slumber you shall wake. When true loves kiss the spell shall break."**

Lisbon, being Lisbon, scoffed at this of course, true loves kiss, yeah right.

"**Agent Minnelli had all the spinning wheels in Sacramento burned. "If there are no spinning wheels," he told his wife, "our daughter will be safe from harm."**

Lisbon smirked, "I always knew there was a reason I liked Minnelli so much…"

"**The three Agents knew Teresa still wasn't safe. Grace had an idea. The Agents would secretly raise Teresa themselves in a cottage in the woods. "And no cellphones," Grace told the others, "Then Hightower will never be able to find us."**

Lisbon sat down on a chair that she hadn't noticed was there before, it looked like this movie was going to last a while longer.

"**The Agents explained their plan to Minnelli and his wife. Reluctantly they agreed. That night the three Agents left the CBI with a small bundle. The three Agents arrived at a cottage nestled deep in the forest. "We must never call her Agent Teresa," Grace told the others. "Her new name is Briar Rose."**

"Briar Rose." Lisbon repeated, what a horrible name, at the best of times she disliked Teresa, but compared to Briar Rose she loved her name.

"**Sixteen happy years passed. Briar Rose grew into a lovely young woman. She did not know she was going to be an Agent one day. And she had never heard of the evil Agent. But Hightower had not forgotten Teresa! For years her Agents had searched California. At last they gave up. "We checked every cradle," they told Hightower. "Fools!" she shouted. "You've been looking for a baby all these years!"**

This was a whole new level of evil even for Hightower, she really didn't like Lisbon, but she knew that her Boss didn't want to kill her, or at least she really hoped that her Boss didn't want to kill her.

"**Hightower turned to her pet raven. "You are my last hope. Search for a maid of 16 with raven hair. Go, and do not fail me." The raven flew off into the night."**

And Hightower could talk to animals? Well that certainly was impressive.

"**The next day was Briar Roses 16****th**** birthday. The Agents wanted to surprise her with a party so they sent her out of the cottage. **

**"We need berries." Wayne said. **

**"Lots of berries." added Grace. **

**"Don't hurry back," called Kimball. **

**The Agents set to work. Grace made a dress, Wayne baked a cake. **

**"This dress looks awful!" declared Kimball."**

Lisbon snickered as she watched Rigsby drop flour all over himself and the others as Grace glared at him, well that was a sign not out of the ordinary, unlike everything else here.

"**Meanwhile, Briar Rose was singing to the forest animals. She told them all about a man she had met in her dreams. Nearby Patrick Jane was riding his horse. When he heard Briar Rose singing, Patrick couldn't resist joining in. For a little while they sang and danced together."**

Lisbons expression softened as she watched herself and Jane dance and sing softly, _"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…"_

"**What is your name?" Patrick asked.**

"**Why it's…" Just then Briar Rose remembered that she was not allowed to talk to strangers, **

"**I have to go," she said quickly. **

"**When will I see you again?" asked Patrick. He had already fallen in love with Briar Rose.**

"**Tonight. I live in the cottage in the glen." she called as she hurried away."**

Okay so now Jane was in love with her and they were singing and dancing? Yeah because that was such a normal thing to do on an average day…

"**Back at the cottage, Wayne had fetched their magic wands. He waved his wand. Now the cake was perfect! **

**Grace changed the dress she had made into a beautiful pink gown. **

**"It should be blue," said Kimball. He made the dress blue. **

**"Pink!" shouted Grace. **

**The Agents kept changing the dress from pink to blue and blue to pink. Pink and blue magic dust flew everywhere! **

**Hightower's raven saw the magic dust flying out of the chimney. He had found Teresa! Back he went to tell Hightower."**

"Oh great now I'm going to die." Lisbon muttered to herself. I don't even like pink or blue, if Jane were here he would tell them my favourite colour was red, she thought.

"**Just then Briar Rose returned to the cottage. "Surprise!" shouted the Agents. **

"**Oh this is the happiest day of my life!" cried Briar Rose. "I met the most wonderful young man. He's coming here tonight." **

**The Agents could see she was in love.**

"**But that's terrible!" said Wayne.**

"**Why?" asked Briar Rose.**

**The Agents told Briar Rose that she was really Agent Teresa. She had to return to the CBI headquarters that very night. And she had to marry a CBI consultant."**

Lisbon snorted, specific much?

"**Teresa was very unhappy. She would never see the young man she had met in the forest again. Yet everyone in the CBI headquarters was happy. Agent Minnelli couldn't wait to see his daughter. And Mr Jane couldn't wait for her to marry Patrick!"**

Jane? Why the hell would she marry Jane, ever? He was an annoying, pain in the ass, arrogant, sarcastic, petty, ignorant, was annoying mentioned? Thorn in her side, she wouldn't marry him, period.

"**When they arrived at the CBI headquarters the Agents went to fetch Minnelli. No sooner had they gone than a magic ball of light appeared. Teresa followed it up the stairs to the bullpen"**

"Of course, because only stupid people do stuff like that in the movies." Lisbon protested as she watched herself watch up a spiral staircase in the CBI, even though there were no spiral staircases in the CBI, or ballrooms come to think of it…

"**Hightower was waiting for her - with a spinning wheel! Teresa had never seen a spinning wheel before. She reached for the spindle. **

"**Touch it," Hightower hissed. Teresa touched the spindle and fell into a deep sleep."**

Lisbon rolled her eyes, so what next? She was to wait for Prince Charming to wake her with a kiss?

"**The three Agents had been searching for Teresa. They found her lying on the floor, fast asleep. **

**The Agents placed Teresa on Patrick's couch. **

"**She will sleep until she is kissed by her true love," sighed Grace. "Perhaps he is the young man she met in the forest."**

"**He was coming to the cottage tonight." remembered Kimball.**

"**Let's meet him there." said Grace. "But first lets put everyone in the CBI to sleep. That way no one will know what has happened." **

**The Agents cast a spell over the entire CBI. Soon everyone was fast asleep.**

Wow this was weird, it was a typical fairytale storyline, only she and her co-workers, who happened to be her only friends were playing the main part. Lisbon felt as if she had opened one of her niece's fairytale books and stepped inside it.

"**Patrick had already arrived at the cottage. He had decided to marry the girl he had met in the forest instead of Agent Teresa. Hightower's Agents were waiting for him. They tied him up and brought him to the her evil office lair.  
**

**Hightower told Patrick that the girl in the forest was really Agent Teresa. She was sure he would never escape to wake his sleeping beauty."**

Lisbon raised her eyebrows as she watched Hightower handcuff Jane to a wall, well that was something you didn't see everyday, come to think of it neither was seeing Jane dressed like a Prince or Hightower looking like an evil witch, oh wait, that was a daily occurrence.

"**But the three Agents realised what had happened and they sneaked into the dungeon and freed Patrick. **

**"Take this strong sword and shield to protect you," said Kimball. **

**Patrick set off to rescue Teresa, Hightower tried to stop him. She raised an enormous hedge of thorns around the CBI. But Patrick hacked his way through the thorns. The evil Agent was furious!"**

So Jane was hacking his way through thorns for her, but he wouldn't give up his Red John obsession for her? Well, fairytales were always better than reality when she was a kid, some things never change.

"**Hightower transformed herself into a fire-breathing dragon and tried to destroy Patrick. Luckily, the strong shield protected him. Finally Patrick saw his chance. He threw the sword at the dragon's heart. That was the end of the dragon- and the evil Agent too!"**

"Ding dong the witch is dead." Lisbon smirked as she watched Jane make his way towards the CBI where she was apparently sleeping waiting for her true loves kiss.

"**Patrick entered the CBI reception. Everyone was sleeping! He raced up the stairs to the bullpen. He found Agent Teresa asleep on his couch. As soon as he kissed her, Teresa's eyes opened. The spell had been broken!"**

"Great, so now Jane is my true love? That just adds a whole new list of problems to my already overflowing problem list."

"**Everyone in the CBI woke up too. Minnelli and his wife were very happy to see their daughter. And Mr Jane was very happy to learn that the consultant and the Agent were in love!"**

Why would that make anyone happy? Lisbon thought with a groan, smug maybe for the idiots on my team who betted on it…

"**The three Agents watched as the young couple danced across the floor. "I just love happy endings," sighed Wayne. Grace & Kimball couldn't have agreed more!"**

Lisbon watched, slightly bemused as she and Jane danced faster until all she could make out was spinning colours, the colours continued to spin and a familiar voice echoed in her head, but it sounded different now, further away.

"Lisbon…Lisbon…"

With a jolt Lisbon sat up, she was lying on her desk, in her office, it had all just been a crazy dream.

She looked up with wide eyes at Jane who was smiling at her in amusement, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

At his words her eyes widened, "What did you say?" She asked quietly.

"Good morning." He repeated cheerfully.

Now fully alert and awake Lisbon shook her head, "No, no, what did you call me?"

Jane smirked, "Sleeping beauty?"

Lisbon stared at him for a moment in complete shock, "How long were you in here?"

Jane grinned, "Long enough to figure out that you talk in your sleep." He admitted.

Immediately Lisbons cheeks turned scarlet, "Oh God, what did I say?" She asked, not even looking at Jane.

"Something about me being your true love, what were you dreaming about Lisbon?" He asked, smirking at her.

Lisbon sighed, "It was stupid really, I dreamt about the fairytale, Sleeping Beauty only it seemed real and well the characters were a little different."

Janes grin got huge at this admission and he sat down on her sofa, watching her in amusement, "So you were Princess Aurora?" He asked.

Lisbon nodded, knowing what would come next, "And I was your Prince Charming?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Whatever Jane, it was just a dream."

Jane shrugged, "I guess." He said, still smiling, "Can I just ask one thing though?"

"What?" She asked, a little annoyed now, well embarrassed really.

"Was Hightower the evil fairy?" He asked, grinning again.

Lisbon tried to glare at him, but ended up bursting into laughter, he joined in as he imagined the woman dressed like a witch and it took them almost 5 minutes to calm down.

Jane decided to leave her alone for a while, so he made for the door, and she covered up her embarrassment by putting her head down and 'doing some paperwork' but before he left Jane turned to her with a grin.

"Just so you know Lisbon, I can be your Prince Charming whenever you want me to be, all you gotta do is ask." With his trademark charming grin he left and Lisbon stared after him in complete shock.

So in the end it took a crazy dream about a fairytale for her to realise that she was in love with him and little did she know it, but he felt the same way too.

Sometimes, fairytales really do come true.

**The End!**

**A/N - THIS IS UTTER CHEESE ;D But I loved writing this, it was so much fun for me! This was my favourite fairytale so I took the book and pretty much changed the names and some words, this is meant to just be a fluffy funny little fic so I hope it came out that way!**

**Thanks for Reading! xxx**


End file.
